


just forget the world

by Bates



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6025681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bates/pseuds/Bates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy isn't a fan of waking up early on a Sunday, but maybe for Dean, he can make an exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just forget the world

**Author's Note:**

> almost 800 words of Dean/Jimmy fluff (ft. doctor Jimmy & them as parents) for Dallie aka @leviathncas. Happy birthday! ♥

We'll do it all, everything, on our own

We don't need anything or anyone

 

If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me

And just forget the world

**[Chasing Cars.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L2URIAPegF4) **

 

Jimmy sleepily blinked his eyes open, confused as to why he was even awake in the first place. Sunday was their day to sleep in and not get out of bed until elven am, to finally catch up on that sleep they lost during the week. After spending a week with Claire, they were always worn out. Oh god, he loved his daughter to pieces, but she was exhausting to be around some days.

Yet, the room was still dark and here Dean was, running his fingers gently along his back. It would be a lie to say he minded. He was always gentle, it always felt like feathers running down his spine. Dean was warm next to him, _comfortable_ and warm.

“Good morning sleepyhead.” Dean laughed when Jimmy protested and crawled closer to him.

“Shhh,” he muttered, resettling his head on Dean’s chest. “Sleep. It’s not morning yet. Shh.”  Jimmy was mumbling the words against Dean’s collar bone. Dean’s fingers traced the contours of the tattoo on Jimmy’s back, the one he had regretted for such a long time. He’d been eighteen and foolish, maybe a little drunk when making the appointment and too much of a chicken to chicken out of it. 

“It’s ten,” he said gently, hands running through his hair and getting it out of his eyes. “If you want to have breakfast, you’ll need to get up.”

“Hmmm…” He didn’t want breakfast. Breakfast was overrated. He wanted to stay here and just lay next to Dean.

“Come on man. If you hurry up we’ll have time for a bath for a change, huh, what do you think?” Now that was a little bit more persuasive. _Bath’s were nice_. At Dean’s apartment they’d had a shower and truth be told, he’d missed it. Their first day at the house, they’d taken a bath together no matter how cramped it was. Somehow, the ache in his muscles from moving boxes and the stress from perhaps being paged disappeared when leaning into Dean’s warm chest.

Jimmy may have squealed when Dean eventually resorted to tickling, but if he did, no one would ever know. He just wanted it to be known that Dean Winchester was the devil himself and that Jimmy hated him. Loads. Totally more than he loved his ridiculous skill in cooking and in extent, pancake making. It totally wouldn’t win.

Okay, it would win and Jimmy hated admitted it. He made sure to mention that to Dean as he sat up and rubbed the sleep of out his eyes.

“Of course you do,” Dean mumbled, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “I’m going to make us scrambled eggs. You coming soon?”

“Yeah, I just need give minutes.” Quite honestly, he could stay there forever and just, stare. “Dean? At least put a shirt on.” Not that Jimmy _minded_. Actually, he would mind him putting on a shirt, but maybe not when dealing with hot pans.

“What, don’t you like me in just my boxers?” He threw him a grin before slipping a shirt on. “Or do you just not want your colleagues to treat the burns.”

“Who knows, who knows. Maybe I just don’t want to explain to them why I’m dragging my boyfriend in with burns.” Maybe he ought to follow Dean downstairs, make sure nothing happened to him. And well, to stare and watch him while padding around their new apartment in his boxers. That would be good too. Oh fuck it. The gain was higher than the cost.

“You don’t know the pits of hell the gossip goes through. You’d be surprised what stories turn into. Last time Balthazar fell and broke his arm because of slipping on the ice. After a week he’d been robbed. Things get wild.” He found himself smiling as he talked. “I don’t underestimate my colleagues. They will ask me if it was a kinky Valentine’s Day present. I refuse.”

“Well, at least let the stories they tell be about my scrambled eggs,” he said, leaning back into Jimmy as he snaked his arms around Dean’s waist. “I don’t know what kind of gutter their minds are in, but eggs are innocent.”

“Until further proven. If they attack you, I mind rethink that.” Jimmy pulled himself away from Dean long enough to grab them both a cup of coffee. “By the way, happy Valentine’s Day babe.”

“I was already wondering where that was hiding.” Dean grinned as he slid the eggs on their plates and set the pan to the side. “Happy Valentine’s Day to you too, Jimmy.” He waited until Dean had put the eggs safely on the table before pulling him in for a soft kiss.

“I love you.”

                                                               


End file.
